DREAM ON
by Roxylady
Summary: Il y a des états pires que la mort... quand Addy et Winston décident de feindre la mort de John Wick, ils n'y vont pas avec le dos de la cuillère! Et le prix à payer est lourd.


**KYRIE ELEISON**

Encore une nuit difficile. John aurait préféré qu'elle ait été mouvementée à cause d'une femme. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Il sentait l'odeur du plomb enflammer ses narines, celle du sang aiguiser ses papilles. La rage le consumait de l'intérieur. Il était toujours en vie et il le ressentait jusqu'à la source de ses cellules. Il alluma la lumière de la chambre et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit. Il était épuisé mais cet épuisement bienvenu n'atteignait pas son cerveau. Il se sentait vibrant de colère et de douleur, vibrant d'un feu que rien ne peut éteindre. Il avait repris du service et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Une vieille routine, une ex envahissante, un confort relatif...

La haine avait remplacé la colère et le faisait maintenant trembler. Il aurait voulu hurler à n'en plus finir, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. La muette agonie de la liberté perdue. S'il avait été faible, il aurait pleuré. Mais il ne l'était pas, alors il laissa son silence intérieur prendre possession du lit, de la chambre, de la maison, de la ville...

De la forêt. Une forêt immense, sombre, sépulcrale. Rayonnante de ténèbres. Étonnamment il s'y sentit chez lui. Il marchait droit devant, plein d'une suffisance de guerrier intouchable. Les arbres semblaient le suivre du regard, le couver de loin, craignant qu'il ne réveille sa fureur. Il la sentait, accompagnant chacun de ses pas dans cette forêt de songes et d'illusions. Il se sentait puissant et fort, contrôlant chacun de ses mouvements silencieux de prédateur. Il était en terrain connu. Il connaissait chaque recoin de cet Inconscient misérable. Il connaissait son ennemi et il était enfin prêt à l'affronter.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie. Belle, pleine de vie et de lumière... Helen. Il resta figé, tétanisé par une émotion plus forte que toute la rage du monde. Elle s'approcha de lui, souriante comme au premier jour. Il n'osa faire un geste de peur de la perdre à nouveau, de la voir s'évanouir dans cette sombre forêt, tant son évanescence irradiait chaque pore de sa peau. Elle se rapprocha puis lui prit la main, sans rien dire, son sourire comme tout dialogue, son regard comme tout chuchotement. Il ferma les yeux pour ressentir pleinement ce toucher qui lui manquait cruellement. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et le serra dans ses bras. Il s'abandonna à cette douce étreinte illusoire, s'enivrant du parfum de celle qui fût sa déesse éternelle.

Il n'avait jamais aimé aussi fort, jamais aimé tout court finalement, se dit-il en lui même. Au premier regard, il avait su qu'il voulait mourir avec elle. La vie, cruelle et sans issue, lui avait ravi ce bonheur, la maladie avait pris sa femme et avec elle, le peu d'espoir qui habitait son cœur de tueur sans scrupules. Depuis son départ, l'enfer s'était abattu sur lui et dans cette forêt, il retrouvait un peu de ce paradis qu'il croyait avoir perdu à jamais.

Il la serra fort, trop fort peut-être. Il aurait voulu se fondre en elle, la garder contre son cœur. Elle répondit à son étreinte et l'embrassa de nouveau, de toute sa puissance de femme éprise. Il se laissa aller à la volupté de ce moment immortel, la caressant délicatement, comme il savait si bien le faire. Ils se laissèrent choir sur la terre humide et leurs corps amoureux firent le reste. Un ballet, une danse extatique, un acte sacré, une pure jouissance. Il en oublia son désespoir, ses illusions, ses peurs et ses chaines. Il bougea profondément en elle, savourant chaque souffle, chaque gémissement, goûtant sueur et larmes. Il jouit silencieusement contre sa poitrine lorsqu'Helen murmura voluptueusement son nom au creux de son oreille.

Puis le chaos s'abattit sur sa forêt d'Inconscient. Il sentit des griffes lui lacérer le dos et hurla de douleur. Ce n'était plus sa femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras mais un monstre défiguré par une maladie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il voulut s'en défaire mais il ne put faire aucun mouvement. Son ennemi l'avait piégé comme lui piégeait ses proies. Une odeur d'éther emplit ses narines. Plus il se débattait, plus l'étau se resserrait sur lui. Il se mit alors à trembler comme un enfant perdu.

 **-John... Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé mourir ? Tu m'avais promis...**

 **-Tu n'es pas ma femme. Tu n'existes pas.**

Il tenta de calmer sa peur mais ce fût sans effet. Elle redoubla quand le monstre posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **XxxxxxxxxxX**

 **-Ca va durer combien de temps ?**

 **-Longtemps, malheureusement. Ce sont les effets secondaires de ce poison. Mais il ne tue pas. Ne t'en fais pas Winston.**

Addy essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer le gérant du Continental. Il était pâle comme la mort.

 **-Il va s'en sortir. Je te le promets.**

 **-Addy... Je regrette d'avoir pris cette décision.**

 **-C'était le seul moyen, et tu le sais très bien !**

Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion. Ils avaient pesé le pour et le contre et décidé d'un commun accord de feindre la mort de John Wick, de lui rendre sa liberté. Mais le prix à payer était lourd.

C'était Addy qui avait ouvert le feu. La balle empoisonnée avait atteint le flanc, comme prévu. Elle connaissait les faiblesses de John, son mentor et ami. Il lui avait tout appris du métier, blessures et faiblesses comprises. Elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir les utiliser contre celui qu'elle admirait depuis leur première rencontre.

Elle venait de perdre ses parents, d'une manière violente et dégueulasse et, sûre de n'avoir plus rien à perdre, elle était allée voir leur assassin. Elle pensait le tuer de sang froid. Elle avait tout prévu, sauf ce regard. Jamais un homme ne l'avait regardée avec amour alors qu'un flingue était posé contre son front. Même pas son paternel. Après tout, Wick, par ce geste brutal, l'avait délivrée de son enfer familial. Malgré les horreurs qu'elle avait subies, elle éprouvait une loyauté mal placée envers ses géniteurs. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi et elle s'en fichait. Jusqu'à ce que cet homme la regarde droit dans les yeux. Toutes ses velléités de meurtre et de vengeance s'étaient évanouies en un quart de seconde. Elle fut profondément touchée par ce regard. Une mise à nue en règle et sans détour. Elle le laissa prendre son arme, puis sa main. Elle se rappela leur entrée au Continental, le salut de Charon, le réceptionniste, et elle comprit alors à qui elle avait à faire : Baba Yaga, le croquemitaine, la terreur de ses mafieux de parents. Ils lui racontaient les exploits de ce tueur d'exception, capable de buter trois mecs avec « un putain de crayon », comme aimait à le répéter son père quand il était saoul et prêt à la bastonner pour rendre l'histoire plus crédible. A ce moment-là, elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille. John serra sa main un peu plus fort et la fixa intensément :

 ** _-Tu peux partir, tu n'es pas ma prisonnière. Je veux simplement t'emmener voir un médecin. Tu ne crains rien._**

 ** _-Je sais._**

Il hocha la tête et continua de marcher en silence dans un long couloir sombre.

Elle se remémora leurs discussions à chaque passage chez le docteur après une mission difficile. Ils parlaient de tout, ou presque. Ils savaient respecter une intimité souffrante et abominable, craignant d'infliger à l'autre des blessures qu'aucun docteur ne saurait guérir.

 ** _-Je veux être votre apprentie. Je veux pouvoir faire ce que vous faites. Je veux tout apprendre de ce métier. Et je veux l'apprendre avec vous, Monsieur Wick._**

Ce jour-là, peu de temps après leur première rencontre, son sourire l'avait désarmée, comme son regard.

 ** _-Sais-tu dans quel monde tu risques de te perdre ?_**

 ** _-Non. Et ça m'est égal. Rien ni personne ne m'attend en dehors de ce monde Monsieur Wick._**

Il la regarda intensément de nouveau, elle baissa les yeux tel un chien battu.

 ** _-Demain, 5 heures, devant l'entrée du Continental. Sois ponctuelle. Et ne baisse jamais plus le regard, devant qui que ce soit._**

Elle avait acquiescé et s'était retrouvée devant les portes du Continental à 5 heures tapantes. Elle était devenue son élève, assidue, persévérante et compétente dans tous les domaines. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais déçu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle l'entendit hurler de nouveau, encore plus fort. Winston sursauta.

 **-Seigneur Addy ! Ce poison va le tuer, si ce n'est pire !**

 **-Sors, Winston. S'il te plaît.**

Addy ne pouvait gérer deux souffrances à la fois. Et John avait besoin de sa présence pleine et entière. Winston s'exécuta en silence et ferma la porte violemment. Elle retourna vers son mentor et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

 **-John... ce n'est pas réel... j'espère que tu m'entends... tiens le coup... ce n'est pas réel.**

Elle se mit à sangloter comme une petite fille, infectée par le doute et la peur légitime de Winston.

 **-Je t'en prie John... reviens-nous vite...**

 **xxxxxxxx**

Le feu avait remplacé le bois de la forêt. John sentait les flammes de la damnation lécher chaque parcelle de sa peau nue. Il était allongé sur un sol de marbre, se tortillant de douleur à chaque balle reçue. Un nombre incalculable d'hommes et de femmes se tenaient en cercle au-dessus de lui et vidaient leurs armes dans son ventre. Qui guérissait à peine la balle entrée. Le supplice de Tantale à la sauce Camorra. Jamais il n'avait à ce point souffert. Physiquement tout du moins. Il hurla de plus belle. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait mal mais priait pour que cela cesse.

 ** _John... ce n'est pas réel... tiens le coup..._**

Une voix venue de nulle part lui chuchotait des mots de réconfort. Il essaya tant bien que mal de s'y accrocher, comme un naufragé s'accroche au mat d'un bateau ivre. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre ses démons, il était à l'agonie, ne sachant que faire pour ne plus ressentir ce plomb lui déchirant les entrailles.

 ** _Je t'en prie John... reviens-nous vite..._**

Il aurait voulu pouvoir communiquer avec cette voix chère à son coeur et que, pourtant, il ne pouvait reconnaître. Une énième salve de balles lui creva le bide encore une fois. La fois de trop.

 **-PITIE !**

Pour la première fois de son existence, il entendit sa propre voix étranglée de souffrance. Et pria comme il n'avait jamais prié auparavant.

 **XxxxxxxxX**

 **-Pitié...**

Addy resserra son étreinte. Elle s'était rapprochée de John, voyant son corps se débattre contre le Diable. Elle ne pouvait rester là sans rien faire. Elle se devait d'essayer tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le faire revenir de ce trip paranoïde. Et le rapprochement physique n'était plus une option.

 **-John... c'est Addy... je suis avec toi...**

Elle était éreintée. De fatigue, de tristesse, de peur et de souffrance. Mais elle se devait de rester dans cette pièce, coûte que coûte. Le corps de John se souleva brusquement. Elle faillit tomber du lit mais réussit à maintenir son étreinte. Si elle le lâchait, c'en était fini de lui. Elle ne le lâcha donc pas.

 **-Kyrie Eleison...**

Seigneur, prends pitié. Cette phrase chuchotée par sa grand-mère maternelle lui avait permis de tenir dans les moments les plus misérables. Et là, dans cette chambre, elle vivait l'un des pires de sa vie. Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle s'était mentie à elle même. Elle aimait son mentor de toute son âme. Quand elle avait appris que John avait quitté le métier pour se marier, elle en avait chialé pendant des semaines. Elle avait chialé de plus belle quand elle avait appris pour quelle raison il était réapparu au Continental, si fort et pourtant si vulnérable.

John semblait se calmer un peu. Le calme d'avant la tempête. Elle préférait la colère de Wick à celle des démons qu'il était en train de combattre, espérant férocement qu'il les vaincrait une bonne fois pour toutes. Le trip lui donnerait peut-être raison.

 **XxxxxxxxX**

John se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre d'hôpital d'Helen. C'était la fin. Le grand départ. Il retenait ses larmes et sa fureur devant tant d'injustice. Il payait ses crimes au prix fort. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Bien pire. Tantale, encore et encore. La scène semblait se rejouer éternellement devant ses yeux, enserrant son cœur, lui retournant l'estomac dans tous les sens possibles. Il tentait de s'enfuir à chaque fois, sans succès. Plus il courait, plus la scène devenait dense et profonde, sombre et dégoulinante de mort et d'odeurs de soins palliatifs. Il avait la nausée. Il tomba à genoux et sentit quelqu'un le forcer à se relever. Il reconnut sa voix à la première seconde.

 **-Regarde ton échec ! Contemple ta damnation ! Moi dio John ! Guarda ! Guarda cos hai fatto della tua moglie !**

Gianna d'Antonio avait raison. La mort aurait dû le prendre lui au lieu de sa femme. Il y a des états pires que la mort. Et il méritait son sort.

 **-Tu vas payer pour tous ces morts, pour le plaisir que tu as ressenti lors de ton premier meurtre, pour la jouissance que tu as goûtée lors de ta première mission. Tu es damné John, pour tes trahisons, tes mensonges et tes masques ! Je te maudirai d'outre-tombe amore !**

Gianna d'Antonio le força à se retourner et à la regarder bien en face.

 **-Tu m'as tuée John. Que penserait ta femme agonisante de tout cela ? Que penserait-elle de toi ? Tu ne la méritais pas Johnny Boy, et c'est pour cela qu'Il Padre te l'a enlevée !**

Il demanda pardon, il le hurla à la face de la grande Madame d'Antonio, espérant un sursis, un instant de répit mais rien n'y fit. Sa souffrance redoubla d'intensité quand il entendit les pleurs d'Helen dans ce lit froid et immaculé.

Le décor changea. Il se tenait à présent derrière la porte de leur salle de bains. Il entendait sa femme gémir de douleur, se sentant impuissant et stupide, ne sachant que faire. Il aurait tant voulu porter sa maladie ne serait-ce qu'un court moment. Il se sentait si démuni.

 **-John, va au salon... s'il te plaît... je ne veux pas que tu sois témoin de ça...**

 **-Helen... je t'en prie laisse-moi entrer...**

 **-VA T'EN ! Tu ne peux rien pour moi...**

Cette vérité aurait tout aussi bien pu lui trancher la gorge. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui et il se mit à pleurer.

 ** _John... c'est Addy... je suis avec toi..._**

Addy... sa seule issue... communiquer... à tout prix... sortir de ce cauchemar... Il reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre et se retrouva face contre terre dans un lieu plus que familier.

La maison de son enfance. Glauque. Surannée et pauvre.

 **-Alors petit merdeux, c'est qui qui commande ici hein ? Rappelle-moi qui commande ici ?**

Un nouveau coup de pied, plus fort que le précédent.

 **-J'ai pas bien entendu !**

Son père. Dealer de weed et fumeur de crack. Il aurait préféré l'inverse. Il aurait carrément préféré être orphelin. N'ayant connu que son ignoble paternel, sa mère ayant eu l'intelligence de se tirer à sa naissance, il imaginait souvent des histoires d'enfant sans père et sans souffrances avant de s'endormir. Cette fois-ci, comme la précédente, il ne rêvait pas. Ce fut la fois de trop.

 **-Je fais ce que je veux de toi !**

Il avait oser murmurer un non. Il l'avait payé très cher. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que sa grand-mère lui avait enseigné le partage. Son père, ce soir-là, en avait fait les frais. Et enfin, Dieu L'avait entendu : son paternel ne s'était pas relevé.

Il rejoua la scène : titubant vers le placard de la cuisine, il avait réussi à l'ouvrir et à prendre le glock qu'il avait piqué la veille à un vieux dandy des rues. Il ne s'était même pas débattu quand il lui avait sauté dessus. On aurait dit qu'il lui avait laissé son flingue. John comprendrait le pourquoi du comment des années plus tard.

Dans cette cuisine à l'odeur de moisi, John avait commis l'intolérable. Après avoir tabassé son père dans les règles, il l'avait achevé comme on achève un chien malade, la pitié en moins. Il avait visé la tête, de sang froid, sans aucune hésitation. Et il avait aimé ça.

Mais là encore, la scène fut notablement différente. Son père se releva. Et le tabassa. Pieds, poings, coudes, genoux... le corps de John ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il pria. Demanda pardon. Pleura et gémit comme un chien malade, le digne fils de son père.

 ** _Kyrie Eleison..._**

Puis, comme dans un rêve, il s'entendit hurler son nom...

 **XxxxxxxX**

 **-ADDY !**

Il se réveilla enfin. Il avait les yeux exorbités, les yeux d'un dément... Addy se mit à pleurer et le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

 **-Mon Dieu, John ! Tu es revenu !**

Elle caressa ses cheveux, tentant de calmer une peur abyssale.

 **-Addy...**

Il la serra à son tour, enfouit son visage contre son cou et laissa sa souffrance se déverser sur son épaule.

 **-Kyrie Eleison...**

A ces mots, il se figea, tous les muscles de son corps tendus à l'extrême. Il sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir, s'apaiser, son feu intérieur baisser faiblement, peu à peu, pour devenir des braises ardentes réchauffant le cœur et l'âme. Il sentit le torrent de larmes couler sur ses joues, comme une rivière purifiante. Il serra Addy comme jamais il n'avait serré quelqu'un, pas même Helen. Il la serra si fort qu'il eut l'impression de sentir le cœur de l'autre exploser.

 **-Addy...**

Elle le serra à son tour et sentit son cœur se fissurer en un milliard de morceaux. Puis, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, simplement, l'air de rien, comme si cela allait de soi.

Il répondit à son baiser de la même manière.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit dans la chambre. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Encore dans la brume du sommeil, John se leva et alla vers la fenêtre. Il ne reconnut pas le lieu. Il y avait peu de lumière. Un village. Une petite ville peut-être. Rien ne lui semblait familier. Un seul réverbère luisait dans la nuit sombre. Il entendit un chat miauler. Il se serait cru dans un mauvais film de genre, attendant un tueur portant un masque de clown ou de hockey, un truc dans ce goût-là. Il sourit et se dirigea vers le lit, du côté d'Addy. Il adorait regarder les femmes dormir, cela lui avait toujours semblé fascinant, il imaginait leurs rêves, leurs espoirs et leurs envies. Il s'imaginait les protéger de leurs peurs les plus profondes, de leurs secrets les plus noirs. Il trembla légèrement au souvenir des siens mais se ressaisit rapidement. Addy en avait bien trop vu de lui. Jamais il ne s'était livré à ce point, ni à lui même, ni à quiconque, malheureusement, ce mauvais trip avait été plus fort que ses résistances. Il venait de vivre un véritable enfer et il s'étonnait de s'en remettre aussi vite.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il lui sourit et caressa sa joue. Ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence de cette petite chambre bleue, dans leur propre silence, se laissant couler dans le regard de l'autre. Quand Addy l'attira dans le lit, John ne résista pas. Il ne résista pas non plus lorsqu'elle le déshabilla, le caressa, l'embrassa, quand elle lui demanda de s'introduire en elle. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois, divinement, puissamment. Ils dansèrent, encore et encore, au rythme du plaisir et de la volupté de l'après cauchemar. John s'oublia en elle, se permit d'être vulnérable et fort à la fois. Dans le silence le plus total, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, l'air de rien, car cela allait de soi. Ils s'endormirent au petit matin, dans la lumière de l'aube, le visage de l'un posé sur la poitrine de l'autre, en pleine confiance.

 **FIN**


End file.
